holdsteadyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swish
The Swish is the second track from Almost Killed Me. It is 4:11. Lyrics Pills and powders, baby, powders and pills; we spent the night last night in Beverly Hills. This chick, she looked just like a Beverly Sills, and we got killed. Tights and skirts, baby, skirts and tights; we used to shake it up in Shaker Heights. This chick, she looked just like a Patty Smythe. She seemed shaky but nice. She said, "My name is Rick Danko, but people call me 'one-hour photo.' I've got some hazardous chemicals, so drive around to the window." She said, "My name is Robbie Robertson but people call me 'Robo.' I blew red, white and blue right into a tissue. I came right over the counter just to kiss you." Ginger and Jack and four or five Feminax; psycho eyes and a stovepipe hat. A ray of light in tight, white rayon slacks; we got cracked. Shoes and socks, baby, socks and shoes; we spent the night last night in Newport News. This chick, she looked just like Elizabeth Shue. We got bruised. She said, "My name's Steve Perry, but people call me 'Circuit City'; I'm so well connected, my UPC is dialed into the system." She said, "My name's Neil Schon, but people call me 'Nina Simone.' Some people call me Andre Cymone, 'cause I survived the '80s one time already, and I don't recall it all that fondly, so hold steady. It was a blockbuster summer. Moving Pictures got us through to September. They made a movie about me and you; they made it half nude and half true. There was a bloodsucking summer. I spent half the time trying to get paid from our savior. Swishing though the City Center. I did a couple favors for these guys who looked like Tuscan Raiders. Analysis "This one started from overhearing this dude on the subway bragging to his friend about partying on the West Coast. My family actually lived in Shaker Heights, OH for a few years, so maybe I have shaken it up in Shaker Heights at one time or another. I mention Robbie Robertson and Rick Danko because I was (and still am) obsessed about the Last Waltz and the Band in general. Other notable terms: Feminax is an over the counter medicine for menstrual cramps, not sold in the US. It's fairly popular in certain crowds to mix with a few stiff drinks. Andre Cymone was a Prince band member who spun off to have a few records of his own, including one called Surviving in the 80s. He sang the national anthem at one of my high school's football games once. City Center is a lame mall in downtown Minneapolis that is 50% vacant with 50% low budget gangsters hanging out. The Champs store in this mall is the best place to get the super new school ghetto Twins/Vikings/T-Wolves gear. I mean the non-traditional stuff."http://www.cloakanddaggermedia.com/features/craig_finn/features2.html ''-Craig Finn, The Hold Steady'' Other Info Craig Finn has been noted to change the phrase "blood-sucking" to "cock-sucking" in live performances. Category:Tracks